


(Sittin' on) the Dock of the Bay - Elizabeth Weir Fanvid

by FairestCat, lovelokest



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Study, Episode: s01e15 Before I Sleep, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairestCat/pseuds/FairestCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/pseuds/lovelokest
Summary: An Elizabeth Weir vid, made as a Vividcon premiere in 2007.





	(Sittin' on) the Dock of the Bay - Elizabeth Weir Fanvid

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first vid either of us had ever made and it shows, but I found it recently and remembered that I really did quite like how it turned out.
> 
> I was told someone at Vid Review said that the ocean wave sounds in the song were a bit much. I'd like to note here that they are in fact part of the song and not something we added in any way.


End file.
